tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Clock Tower
'ENTER! If you dare...' Have you ever played Clock Tower? I hope so. Or do you like Horror games? I HOPE SO. This one is based off of the game, Clock Tower. You get to sign up as the following characters below. More on the camp IS BELOW THE SIGN UPS. READ IT BEFORE SIGNING UP! Our endings are here. An ending in clock tower is depending on how you have played. If you get to one point you may live or die. Once eliminated, you can go there to se your ending. 'SIGN UPS ARE CLOSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 2 for each :) Jennifer- 1dra7 Alyssa- The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Mr. Barrows-desmundhume Helen- Codmister22(Even though Im a guy lol) CUSTOM CHARACTERS (Only 3) Charles-Alejandrofan3000 Max-Mr. E Tweek-TheEvilOctorock Alli-Sierrastalker (the pretty face) Death/Elimination Table color+"Wounded"=The Ammount of pain the wound is inflicting. ---- During gameplay, you learn in the beginning that something is wrong. You and your friends just came to your Aunt's Mansion for the weekend. You will learn more on the beginning of the game. ANYWAY. I'll spoil it. A killer will chase you in an instance of the game. Actually, throughout the game. After the first encounter, you'll go through days. Day 1, 2, 3, 4 and so on. There should be no more than 12 days. If there are, i'll keep going. The game has no challenges basicly, only to survive. And each day you try to survive. If you get killed, you are out. Not to come back to life or interact here again. The weird thing is, is that there may be no deaths the day you are on. Maybe a double elimination, single elimination, It is possible for everyone to lose the first day. Not likely however, as it will be rare. What happens when you are chased by the killer? You run into a room and get a hiding spot. Say you are in the bedroom. You MUST say, *goes into (whatever room close to it.) Once done, go to that section and choose a hiding area. Hide in there and the killer will miss you hopefully. But, be warned. Each day, the killer gets an upgrade. The upgrade will be listed above. You will find clues on how to get out of the mansion and stop this killer on the way.So basicly: 1. Find clues. 2. Hide from killers. 3. Survive. Rules: 1. NO GODPLAY AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2. NO FIGHTING BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't ask why. He's to tough. If you do you'll die. 3. No jumping out of windows or you'll die. 4. DO NOT GET UPSET IF YOU DIE IN THE GAME!!!!!!!!! If you do, its because the killer found you. 'Day 1:' Draven: You guys have just arrived at the old Barrow's Mansion. This is your aunt's house. You all walk in and Mr. Barrows introduces you to the house. He goes to find her, but comes back with nohting. You guys need to try and find her. NO CHATTING JUST YET!!!! I AM SETTING UP THE GAME!!!!! So hold on just a second. 'The Day Has Begun!!!' Draven: Your task today is to try and find Jennifer's Aunt. Inside the mansion, You see the stairs are blocked. You cannot go upstairs! You can search around down here. Remember, when leaving a room, Put in: *goes to (whatever room)*. When you want to leave an area, you type that in, and IT HAS TO BE A ROOM NEARBY. If you're in the bathroom, you can't go to the main hall because no doors lead there. You must go back to the living room where the only door there leads too. BEGIN!!!!! To investigate an object, go to it and say, *investigates* 'The Main Hall:' Draven: Inside, you see three doors. The Kitchen Door, The Den Door, And the Living Room Door. You can enter the three doors. No objects that you can search right now. You can talk below me. You can stay and chat or leave. 'Main Hall Chatting Area:' Alyssa: *Goes to Living Room* 'Kitchen:' Draven: This is the kitchen. Inside you see a HUGE wooden china cabinet. It is not see through. Also you see a big wooden table. The table has food on it, as if someone had just eaten. The only door in here leads back to the main hall. 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' The Cabinet: The Drawers: The Stove: 'HIDING SPOT:' THE CABINET: Draven: To hide in a spot, go to the area and say, *hides in Hiding spot* ONE OCCUPENT AT A TIME!! 'Kitchen Chat:' 'Den:' Draven: Nothing much to see in here. Other than the fireplace and the TV stand. All of the drawers in the stand are filled with old records and DVDs. There is a large couch in the middle of the room. The only door here leads you back to the hallway. 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' The Couch Pillows: The TV stand drawers: Under The Rug: 'HIDING SPOT:' UNDER THE COUCH: Draven: To hide in an area, Go to the area ad type in, *hides in hiding spot.* Can only be one occupent at a time. Alli:*hides in hiding spot* 'Den Chat:' 'Living Room:' Draven: There is a large Coffee table in the middle of the room. There is also a large couch in the middle. You also see an unusually large closet in the wall. Another door leads to the bathroom. The other door leads you back to the hallway. 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' The Couch Pillows: Jennifer: *investigates pillows* Draven: You find a small note. It reads, "If you fail to see me, I am hiding for a reason." Jennifer: It seems someone wanted this to be hidden. I don't think we're alone alyssa. The coffee table: Alyssa: Okay, *Searches Coffee table and see's a piece of paper* Hey...Hey Jennifer what's this? *Hands Jennifer the paper* Jennifer: It says, "Jennifer, if you see this note, you know i'm upstairs. Please don't let them find me. Don't sit this down." The note has blood on it too! Alyssa: What the...*Gags a little* We gotta get out of here now! Jennifer: CALL 911!!!! Closet: Max:I'm gonna check the closet..... Draven: Are you SURE???? >:) Max:*Breaks the fourth wall* I sense a killer in here. *JENNIFER'S AUNT'S BODY FALLS OUT FROM THE CLOSET!!!!!!!! Phone: Draven: The phone line is dead. Alyssa: *Runs to the phone, and picks it up, but the line is dead* Jennifer it's dead! *Phone rings* Alyssa: *Afraid, picks up the phone* Hello... Max:Alyssa, Jennifer! Can you help me open this closet? Phone: HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna kill you :) (look up at the closet now) MAx:*Scream* Body!!! Alyssa: Guys, somebody's on the other end they said they were going to kill us, we gotta go now! Phone: The door is locked :) HEHE!!!!! Max:GET ME OUT!!!! *Throws the dead body against the door* Hey look! another person in the bathroom!! *Starts clawing at the door* Alyssa: *Still has the phone in her hand* What do you want? Phone: To kill you :) HEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!! Draven: SUDDENLY, A HUGE DOLL BURSTS IN AND SAYS, Killer: HAHAHA!!!! I'm going to kill you!!! AND I WANT YOU ALYSSA!!!! Draven: RUN!!!! TO hide from the killer, run to a different area and hide in the hiding spot. Like the bathroom. Remember! No fighting back!! MAx:*runs* 'HIDING SPOT:' UNDER THE COUCH: Draven: To hide, type in *hides in hiding spot*ONE OCCUPENT AT A TIME. Alyssa: *Hides in hiding spot* Killer: I know you're under there Alyssa! Try going to another room!!!!!!!!! (remember this! You can leave the spot and quickly go to another room and hide.) Alyssa: *Screams* *Leaves the Living Room, and goes to the Bathroom* 'Living Room Chat:' Alyssa: *To Jennifer* Hey Jennifer, I'm going to the bathroom...I'll be right back *Leaves Living Room* Alyssa: *Enters Living Room* Well Jennifer where do you want to look first? Jennifer: Well,... I can see she's not here. Lets dig through her stuff. Maybe that'll tell us where she is. I'm gonna search the couch. (look up to see the items to investigate.) Max:*enters* Hey, Can I help you? Draven: Join in on the item search above. Helen: *runs to kitchen* Alyssa: Somebody where do we go? Jennifer help what do we do now? Killer: AHAHAHAHAHAH! *Falls in hole that goes 90 feet underground* NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! You guys are safe. Alyssa: Oh my God!, Max! *Walks over to Max* Why would you want me to die? Tweek:AH! Im safe. Draven: It is almost sun-down. After sundown, it'll be midnight. You'll play a bit, and then the killer will let you sleep. Then the next day will begin. Alyssa: Jennifer what is going on? Max:I don't, I don't want anyone to die. Jennifer: He-He wants me dead...scissorman................AAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Max:who? Jennifer: Scissorman.....................Midnight. I say we all get some rest. *Scissor chopping sounds are heard* Alyssa: *Whispering to the others* Guys Wake up I heard something! Jennifer: Go back to bed. Draven: The next day will begin shortly. Max:Oh god, not again. 'Bathroom:' Draven: You can search in here if you want. Nothing to say. There is a toilet, shower, and a sink. The door takes you back to the living room. 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' Toilet: Tweek:AH! OH MY GOD this place stinks*starting to leave bathroom and see's Killer*AH! Sink: Shower: Alli:Eww the shower water is brown....... Jennifer: *enters bathroom* ALLI!!!!!!! SHE-SHE KILLED MY AUNT!!!!! MAX:At least the water isn't red. *Water turns red* Max:Why. Alli:You had to say. Voice: I'm always THHHEEEEERRRREEEE. Alli: Oh ****._.' HIDING SPOT: IN THE SHOWER: Draven: To hide, type In *Hides in hiding spot* ONE OCCUPENT AT A TIME. Alyssa: *Hides in hiding spot* Killer: *Enters Bathroom* Hello? I know something is in here!!!! Hello? Nothing... *Leaves* Draven: AND SHE IS SAFE!!!!! 'Bathroom Chat:' Jennifer: Wow. This is a little creepy in here. Look like the perfect horror movie setting. Alyssa: *takes out makeup bag, and applies mascara* Yeah well it's a little creepy, so where's your aunt? *places make mascara back in the bag and turns to Jennifer* Jennifer: That is the point. It seems most of my family is always in hiding. Maybe she is asleep upstairs. But the food in the Den was warm. She must be downstairs somewhere... Alyssa: *putting her hand on Jennifer's shoulder* Let's go look for her then, let's check the living room *Alyssa leaves the bathroom* Jennifer: *leaves bathroom to living room* Alli:What have you guys found? Draven: Go up to the living room item search and read it. Alli:I find myself to scared to go back up. Max:*Runs in and closes door* Phew *locks door* Alli:Thanks Max. I'm hiding.... Killer: *BANGS ON DOOR* I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Max:*In Alyssa's voice* No, it's just me! Killer: * I KNOW ITS YOU MAX!!!!!!! I'LL BE BACK! I PROMISE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Tweek:AH!that was close Max:I know he's still there. Draven: (She's) Killer: THE DOLL IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!! *Stabs knife in door* Tweek:AH! Max:GO AWAY!!! I'M TOO YOUNG!!!!!' Tweek:Wait what if we*whispers* go up the shower fan to escape Max:*whispers* Good idea, you first. Killer: I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!! *CHOPS SOME WOOD OFF* HERE'S DOLLY! AHAHAHAHA! *blood flies out of the shower fan* Max:Tweek! Are you alive? Draven: (He never climbed in) Jennifer: DON'T GO IN THERE!!!!! Max:Trust me, I won't now! Alyssa: Guys we have to get out of here! Tweek:AH! I have no Idea how. Killer: *pops out of shower fan* Helen: Quick! Run out the door!! *Everyone runs out the door* Draven: LIVING ROOM!!! Max:*runs* Tweek:*Sprints* Helen: *runs to kitchen* Alli:*runs to living room* 'DAY 2:' KILLER UPGRADE: The killer gets a bit faster!!!! 'The Main Hall:' Draven: Inside, you see three doors. The Kitchen Door, The Den Door, And the Living Room Door. You can enter the three doors. No objects that you can search right now. You can talk below me. You can stay and chat or leave. The stairs get unblocked. You can now go upstairs. 　 'Main Hall Chatting Area:' 'Upstairs hallway:' Draven: Nothing to see really, but there are two doors. one door leads to the bedroom and the other leads to the dollhouse room. 'Hallway Chat:' 'Bedroom:' Draven: Inside, there is a small bed. There is also a dresser. And a window that is locked from the outside. You hear breathing in the room. Alli:*looks in through window and sees killer and keeps running down the hall* *chopping sounds can be heard* 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' The Dresser Drawers: 'HIDING SPOT:' UNDER THE BED: Alli:*hides in hiding spot* Draven: Nobody is in the house yet 0.o Alli:*tries to shush without any words* Scissorman: *enters room chopping scissors* ALLI:*LOUDEST SCREAM AND BREAKS 27 EAR DRUMS AND THE KILLER'S EARDRUMS* Alli:I better haul ass to LAWLAPALOOZA! * runs out of room and onto other side of house* Scissorman: RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!!!!!! *Throws scissors at Alli and kills her!* Draven: ALLI! YOU HAVE BEEN KILLED! AND ELIMINATED! YOU ARE OUT!!! (Umm I just ran across to the other side of the house.) Draven: You are dead. He chopped you in half. While running. (I've been running before he did that) Draven: DEAD. (RAWRZ!>:)) Draven: I AM GONNA REPORT YOU IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE. (You'll miss me. Your loss.)*I have officaly left this* 'Dollhouse Room:' Draven: Inside the dollhouse room, you see a large dollhouse. On it, there are 2 dolls. Nothing much to see. 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' DollHouse: Doll 1: Doll 2: 'HIDING SPOT:' DRESSED AS A DOLL: Alyssa: *Hides in Hiding spot* Scissorman: Ooh Alyssa!!!!!! I know you are in here,... Nowhere to run!!! COME OUT!!! Alyssa: *Leaves hiding spot* Scissorman: YOU ARE MINE NOW ALYSSA!!!!! Jennifer: RUN!!! 'Kitchen:' Draven: This is the kitchen. Inside you see a HUGE wooden china cabinet. It is not see through. Also you see a big wooden table. The table has food on it, as if someone had just eaten. The only door in here leads back to the main hall. 　 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' The Cabinet: The Drawers: The Stove: 'HIDING SPOT:' THE CABINET: Alyssa: *Hides in hiding spot* Scissorman: I know you locked yourself in here alyssa... But where? *stabs through cabinet, but barely misses Alyssa.* Not in there... Alyss: *Leaves Hiding spot, and pushes pans off the table so she can be heard* *Leaves Kitchen* 'Kitchen Chat:' 'Den:' Draven: Nothing much to see in here. Other than the fireplace and the TV stand. All of the drawers in the stand are filled with old records and DVDs. There is a large couch in the middle of the room. The only door here leads you back to the hallway. 　 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' The Couch Pillows: Max *looks around the Pillows* Draven: YOU FIND AN EYE!!!!! The TV stand drawers: Max:*looks in the drawers* Draven: A pointed end in the drawer looks like the edge of scissors...do you inspect? Max:Alyssa, can you help me inspect this? Alyssa: *Comes back from Hiding Spot* Sure...Max your hand you okay? Max:Kinda. Scissorman: *jumps out of drawer area and slice max's hand off. Giving him a bad infection* Max:AAAAAAHHHH! *runs* Alyssa: *Screams* *Runs after Max* Where do we go? Max:A place we can nurse my wound. Scissorman: *chops scissors* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ALYSSSSAAAA!!!! Alyssa: The bathroom! Jennifer: *enters room* CALL 911!!! CHARLES IS DEAD IN THE BATHROOM!!!!! Under The Rug: 'HIDING SPOT:' UNDER THE COUCH: Max:*jumps under the couch* Scissorman: *chops scissors* Ooh MAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXX... *searches* Nobody...*leaves* Max:*turns attention to his wound* *whispers barily, so nobody can here him* ugh. *Bloody arm falls in front of Max. Max:*Stares blankly at the arm* *Bloody head slides under the bed with Max. Max:*Throws head away* Scissorman: THE HEAD ROLLED BACK FROM THE BED!!!!!!!!!!!! Something is there... MAx:*Starts Silently Panicing* Scissorman: *raises scissors up* Max:*silently panicing* Scissorman: YOUR GAME ENDS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Scissorman hears the sound Alyssa made* Scissorman: What the? *puts scissors down.* Alyssa: *Goes into Living Room* Max where are you? Max:*jumps alittle* Oh, it's just you. *Chopping sounds can be heard* Max:*jumps back under the couch* 'Den Chat:' 'Living Room:' Draven: There is a large Coffee table in the middle of the room. There is also a large couch in the middle. You also see an unusually large closet in the wall. Another door leads to the bathroom. The other door leads you back to the hallway. 　 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' The Couch Pillows: The coffee table: Closet: Phone: 'HIDING SPOT:' UNDER THE COUCH: Alyssa: *Hides in the hiding spot* 'Living Room Chat:' Alyssa: *Wakes up* Jennifer, you wanna look around some more? Max:Mornin' Alyssa: Hi Max, *Hugs him* *chopping sounds can be heard* Alyssa: What is that? Scissorman: *Jumps through the window!* Max:No dont! *Grabs her so she doesn't fall out the window* Draven: Scissorman is a killer with a HUGE pair of scissors! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Scissorman: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Alyssa: *Leaves Living Room* Scisssorman: AHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Chops with scissors and walks* Max:AAAAAHHHH! My Finger! *runs to catch up with Alyssa* Scissorman: You're gonna DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *leaves living room* 'Bathroom:' Draven: You can search in here if you want. Nothing to say. There is a toilet, shower, and a sink. The door takes you back to the living room. Max:Ugh. 　''' '''ITEMS TO SEARCH: Toilet: Sink: Shower: 'HIDING SPOT:' IN THE SHOWER: 'Bathroom Chat:' Charles:*walks in, hides in the shower, is quiet as a dead mouse* Scissorman: *walks in* Hello? YOU! *stabs scissors through shower* Draven: charles is dead!!!!!!!!!! CHARLES IS ELIMINATED. Alyssa: *Alyssa takes Max into the bathroom and locks the door* Please stay locked. MAx:How are we gonna heal this? CHARLES'S BODY FALLS NEXT TO MAX!!!!! Alyssa: Oh my God! *Calms down a bit* Okay we have to wrap this...please promise me you won't leave me Max. Draven: This is a romantic moment <3 Max:I'll try, and SHUT UP DRAVEN! *A phone falls from inside the air vent and it lands on the ground. Max:Whats this. *picks up phone* Phone: I killed her. Alyssa: What is it Max? Max:Someone said they killed someone. Phone: I'm coming for you. Max:They said there coming for us..... Phone: And I'm closer. Jennifer: *enters bathroom* I have been hearing footsteps everywhere. Alyssa: *grabs Max's and Jennifer's arms* We gotta go now! Jennifer's aunt: *walks in* Hello children. Max:b-But Your dead!